


Happy New Year

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: How the new year begins in St. John's.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong (Hudson & Rex)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Once more starrymist0211 and I probably had a very similar idea totally independent of each other.  
> Thought I'd share my version of the turn of the year anyways.  
> This one is super short, I know.  
> Hope you like it anyway.

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes. It was dark around her and the soft bedsheet she was covered with smelled unfamiliar, but at the same time oddly well-known, even comforting, to her. 

When her eyes had adjusted to the narrow strip of dim light coming in from the street, she took in her surroundings. No, she had definitely not slept in her own bed that night.

Suddenly realization dawned on her.

Charlie had invited her over at his place to spend New Year's Eve with him and Rex. They had drunk a beer or two - okay, make that three - like they had done on so many nights before. But this time, she had not driven home later. This time, they had finally ended up cuddling on the loveseat.

At midnight, when the countdown had started, Charlie had looked at her with an intensity that had made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. In fact, those butterflies came to life again if she only thought of it now.

They had shared the most soulful and tender kiss which had led to... well, to her staying the night. 

Before she could let her mind wander off to what wonderful things had happened just a few hours before in that very bed in which she was still lying, she felt him stir beside her. Charlie sleepily pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her body tenderly. Then he placed soft kisses all over her face until he closed her mouth with a sensual kiss.

"Happy New Year, Sarah."

"Happy New Year, Charlie."

She smiled into the next kiss they shared, convinced that the new year could only turn out wonderful now that she was finally united with the man she loved.

\- The End


End file.
